


Another Villain

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How could Gentleman Ghost let the Justice Society of America attack him so easily? Then again, he never heard them as they approached him.





	Another Villain

I never created Gentleman Ghost.

Fire was released from the skull attached to Gentleman Ghost's cane the minute the Justice Society of America attacked him near shops. Gentleman Ghost remembered how foolish he was when he never vanished by them. Even after he managed to pick pockets a few minutes ago. He always obtained valuables when he was alive and currently as an apparition. One enemy's attack struck his shoulder. He cried out before he staggered.

How could Gentleman Ghost let the Justice Society of America attack him so easily? Then again, he never heard them as they approached him. The cane was brought down near them. One invisible scowl formed as soon as they stepped to the side.

''Hm?'' Confusion appeared in Gentleman Ghost's eyes when another villain appeared and attacked the Justice Society. He didn't recognize him. Gentleman Ghost viewed their shocked expressions as they remembered their new enemy.

''I'll defeat you once and for all,'' the villain said to the Justice Society as he scowled at them.

Gentleman Ghost looked back. He considered fleeing with the valuables he obtained. He turned to the new arrival. His shoulders went up.

Gentleman Ghost ran to the Justice Society with the cane raised above his head....

THE END


End file.
